


Cupcakes

by Lonely_Broccoli



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel cannot cook for the life of him, Bad Flirting, Baking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Broccoli/pseuds/Lonely_Broccoli
Summary: Axel cannot bake to save his life, but he's determined to make Pinterest-level cupcakes. Perhaps he can do that, but not without a little help from Roxas.





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge because I want to see my boys happy and doing dorky shit thanks.

A recipe for cupcakes pulled up on Axel's laptop, a set of kitchen equipment laid out on the counter and fresh ingredients bought from the local supermarket on the table was all that was supposed to be needed, according to the internet. When Axel cooked for himself, he was always able to get that part right, but whatever the reason may be, the finished product never looked like the ones he found on Pinterest.

However, this time it would be different. Roxas was with him to guide him through every step of the way to perfect cupcakes, a Nirvana he had never reached. As the blonde stepped into his kitchen, he seemed to be rather impressed by the looks of it.

"Like my kitchen?" Axel reached into the plastic bag for the eggs and milk, smiling proudly. Roxas crossed his arms, not convinced that Axel could have such a clean kitchen when his food looked like something out of a HowToBasic video. He placed his hand on the cupboard handle, intending to check the equipment available.

"Oh, Roxas-" No sooner than Axel started his sentence, an assortment of pots, frying pans and dishes came hurtling towards the shorter male like a tsunami, making a cacophony of clangs as they dropped onto the floor. "I was about to tell you to be careful with the cupboards." Axel added, a little too late.

"I knew your kitchen being clean was too good to be true." Roxas spent the next ten minutes arranging Axel's equipment neatly into the cupboards, an angry pout on his face. "If you're hiding any waffles under the carpet, I'm packing my shit and going." He stated.

To Roxas's relief, there were no waffles under the carpet. However, he had a newfound concern when it came to Axel having to crack the eggs. "Are you sure you don't want me to do it for you?" He had asked numerous times, mostly to avoid any possible egg splatters on the wall. Axel had refused to let Roxas do the job and get it over with, seeing as he was trying to improve his culinary skills.

Axel sighed, shaking his head with an arrogant smirk. "Don't you worry, my dear Roxas. Cracking a few eggs is child's play." He spoke confidently, picking up an egg from the carton. The only problem was that he had dug his fingers into the shell, and before he knew it, there was a mixture of crushed egg shell and slimy raw egg on his hand, the countertop and Roxas's sleeve.

"I swear to god, can't you even crack eggs properly? Look, I don't trust you banging the egg against any hard surface." Roxas lectured Axel while the taller male wiped down the counter with an undefeated look. "Use a knife to tap on the shell, and open up the egg." He instructed, placing a small bowl under his hands to prevent a further tragedy.

Axel did as he was instructed, tapping on the shell in a childlike manner and cracking the egg open. "There we go. You can do it if you're careful, after all." Roxas placed his hands on his hips and grinned like a proud mother. He measured out some flour and poured it into a sieve, only to have Axel stare at him with longing eyes.

"Are you not going to let me sieve the flour?" He asked, tilting his head and blinking at Roxas. The blonde squinted at Axel, unimpressed by the way he was acting. With a huff, he stepped aside from the bowl, allowing Axel to do as he wished. Roxas didn't own the kitchen, and he wouldn't be the one that would clean it, even though he had gone through hell (also known as Axel's kitchen) and back to help him tidy up after three phone calls from a desperate boyfriend who couldn't clean for the life of him.

By some miracle, Axel had managed to keep all the flour off the floor, and Roxas felt like he had accomplished something truly wonferful. "I'm impressed, Axel. Now, all you have to do is mix it with an electrical whisk after I add the sugar, lemon zest, eggs and poppy seeds." He explained, adding the ingredients into one bowl and plugging the electrical whisk into the socket.

"Now, watch carefully, because if I-" Axel had already switched the mixer on, before Roxas could teach him what exactly not to do, which was letting the mixture fly into his face. That was precisely what had happened, although most of the mixture was still in the bowl. There was no mixture on the wall, counter or Axel. Everything was safe, except for Roxas's face.

Roxas stared hard at Axel, his face splattered with the creamy mixture. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.. You know, cover your face with this." Axel apologized hasily, but he could tell that the damage had been done. Roxas looked as if he were about to walk out the kitchen in a flurry of rage, and Axel would be left by himself and his own guilt.

He had to do something, and fast. He ripped a few sheets from the paper towel near him, and wiped the mixture off Roxas's face. The blonde still looked unimpressed. "You look really handsome, esp- I mean, even if I accidentally messed up and catapulted the mix on your face!" That wasn't what Axel intended to say, and now he sounded like he had discovered something new about his interests regarding his boyfriend.

"Axel, you don't need to tell me that. You should be glad it was me, and not Larxene." Roxas aimed a kick at Axel's shin, taking the electrical whisk away from him with a stern look. "At least you didn't lick it off my face, I guess." Roxas turned bright red once he realised what he had said. "Don't you get ideas."

Axel knew that he was in trouble for what he had done a few moments earlier, but the fact that Roxas had embarrassed himself on his own made him snort. "I won't." He giggled into his palm. "Unless you want me to, that is." His statement earned him a glare and an elbow to his side.

Roxas decided to show Axel how to use the electrical whisk, since there was no way he was letting him repeat his mistakes. "See, you have to do it gently, not like you're trying to use it as a murder weapon." He switched the whisk back on, stirring the mixture in a civilised manner. "Now, you try."

Axel took over after Roxas made him promise not to get it anywhere outside the bowl, moving his hand in a slow, circular motion. "You're doing great." Roxas praised him while lining the bun tin with cupcake cases, although he never let his eyes off Axel. That was his fatal mistake, however.

Roxas knocked his elbow off the bun tin while turning to face Axel, who had a little bit of mixture on his face due to a few slips here and there. "Roxas, the tin, the tin!" Axel turned off the electrical whisk and made frantic hand movements at his boyfriend.

The metal tin was slipping off the edge of the table, and Axel already knew what was going to happen if he didn't do something. After all, he had told everyone that he had tripped over the remote control to explain how he had broken his toe. Only Roxas and Saïx knew the true reason why he had ended up like that, because they had been there. That had also been the day that Saïx swore off ever going near Axel in a kitchen.

"Watch out!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion through Axel's eyes, as if he were watching Dragon Ball Z prolong every scenario ever. In all but less than five seconds, he had darted over to Roxas and grabbed him with his hands covered in mixture, pulling him back from the danger of a falling bun tin in a swift heroic gesture.

A clang resounded in the kitchen, along with a confused "What?!" from Roxas. He tilted his head up and saw Axel staring down at him with smiling eyes, with a look Roxas could interpret as either "I'm so glad you're safe," or "Pfft, I guess you're as much of a dork than I am." Roxas guessed that it was probably the latter.

"That was just an accident, and in no way does it reflect on my culinary abilities." Roxas made up an excuse to cover up his embarrassment, although a blush was creeping up on his cheeks.

"Sure thing," Axel carried on smiling, while filling the cupcake case with the mixture. Something about his expression seemed to tick Roxas off even more, which amused him to no end.

Roxas rolled his eyes, crossing his arms at Axel. "You didn't have to be so.. overdramatic," he muttered, trying to push the warmth in his chest back down. "And don't fill those cases up so much. The cupcakes are gonna expand in the oven."

Axel held a finger up meaningfully, as if he had remembered something important. "Speaking of ovens, you're pretty hot too." His cheesy line caused Roxas to groan and place his face into his oven-gloved hands, although him failing at being romantic was to be expected by now.

"One more word, and I'm going to have to use physical force to shut you up."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Axel tapped on his lips, leaning into Roxas so that his face was inches away from his own.

Roxas slapped his palm on top of Axel's mouth, giving him a look to tell him that he had heard enough. "Not now, you thirsty dork." He spun around and picked up the bun tins, opening up the oven and stepping aside to let the air out. He placed the tin into the oven carefully, closing it and taking off his gloves. "But maybe later."

After twenty minutes of Axel's horrible pick-up lines and banter, the cupcakes that Roxas had sacrificed his face and time to make had turned a tasteful golden-brown, dotted with poppy seeds. Roxas didn't trust Axel enough to let him handle a hot bun tin, and so he was the one who took the tin out and placed it on a wire tray.

"They look amazing! Almost like the ones on Pinterest!" Axel's eyes twinkled with excitement. He had never made something that looked like normal food, even if Roxas had helped him for the most part.

"Don't ever trust Pinterest, all of them foods are ridiculously hard to make." Roxas huffed, leaving the cupcakes to cool for a while before taking them out of the tin and lining them up on a plate.

Axel reached for a cupcake almost immediately, ignoring the fact that they were hot out of the oven. "Axel, the cupcakes aren't gonna grow legs and run away." He ignored Roxas's comment and bit bit into the warm sweet, chewing with a look on his face as if he had just gone through a spiritual awakening. "What do you think?" Roxas asked him in a somewhat proud tone, blowing on his own cupcake to cool it down.

"This is amazing," Axel spoke through a mouthful of cupcake. "It's the first time I didn't burn or spill anything on the floor, either."

"You did send the mixture hurtling towards my face, though." Roxas reminded him calmly, popping some of his own cupcake into his mouth. "Tastes pretty good. Well, it really should, considering we didn't do anything weird to the ingredients," He smirked.

"Excuse me, are you implying something?" Axel placed a hand on his hip, pretending to be offended.

"I'm implying that your dorkiness has prevented you from achieving any culinary wonders," Roxas threw a sarcastic comment at him, almost choking on his cupcake from laughter that warmed his ribs.

Axel nudged him on his shoulder with an unimpressed look, but Roxas's stomach was starting to hurt from laughing, and Axel was turning red from struggling to hold back his laughter as well.

"Perhaps we should do this again sometime," Roxas suggested cheerfully, but his grin widened for a split second before he stated, "I'm still not allowing you in my kitchen, though."

Roxas swerved to dodge Axel's elbow, giggling away as he almost ran into the fridge.


End file.
